1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a handle for concrete and other heavy nonmetallic covers that are buried below grade, such as covers and inspection lids for septic tanks, wells, and concrete and plastic liquid distribution boxes, that provides means for indication of the location of the cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for marking the location of subterranean structures in the field of building and construction is well recognized, resulting in many designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,626, patented by Hamilton Southworth, Jr., Mar. 9, 1971, describes a ribbon of infrangible, stretchable strips which are buried in the soil over buried utilities such as electric lines, gas lines, or water lines, to provide warning of the existence of the utilities to a worker excavating over the utilities. The warning is provided when the excavating machinery catches and draws up a portion of the strip and it is seen by the worker. Coding means of a magnetic or radioactive type are applied to the strip before burial of the strip so that once the strip is discovered at the point of excavation, the worker can then determine the subterranean location or run of the utility line by following above ground with suitable sensors, the path of the underground ribbon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,821, patented by Othmar W. Pies, Nov. 4, 1975 discloses a marker assembly comprising a permanent magnet surrounded by a housing having an upright socket for receiving a stake. When the stake is driven into the ground with the housing below the surface of the ground, the stake can be found from above the ground by a magnetic dipping needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,838, patented by Ronald E. Gilbert, Oct. 13, 1987, describes a reinforced metallic tape marker which is buried over underground plastic, ceramic, concrete, and other nonmetallic utilities, that resists tearing during backfilling of the trench in which the utility with overlaying tape are buried.